


Stay The Night (By Your Side)

by ForlornFolk



Series: Sleep On The Floor [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Short, accidental innuendos, boys cuddling, mostly soft, platonic or romantic, trigger phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Deceit doesn't know how to ask for what he wants.Luckily, Virgil's always been able to read him like a book.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sleep On The Floor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Stay The Night (By Your Side)

“Vee?”

Deceit’s voice was small, almost Impossible to hear against the white noise of Virgil’s fan. Luckily, Virgil was awake (and tended to listen anxiously for any strange sounds at night), and he looked up at Deceit’s worried face.

“Are- are you sure you should sleep down there? The floor can’t be very comfortable.”

Virgil sighed. “I conjured a cot, remember? I’m fine.”

“Right, I know, I just- You could sleep up here? Like, y’know, so neither of us would be on the floor? Maybe?”

He almost reassured Deceit that _no, really, I’m fine,_ before he realized what, exactly, the other side was asking.

“You want me to sleep with you?”

Virgil felt a sharp pang in his side (why did Deceit’s fear always _hurt_?) before realizing his awful choice of words. “Shit, sorry. Not what I meant to say.” Sitting up with a huff, he turned towards his friend, taking in the big, watery eyes that stared back at him. “I can sleep in the bed if you want, man. It’s no difference to me.”

Deceit smiled at him, though he still looked worried. “I’m sorry, I just...” His smile fell, gaze falling to the blanket he was nervously wringing through his hands. “Sorry.”

With a big, tired sigh, Virgil got to his feet and immediately plopped face-first onto the bed. Ignoring Deceit’s surprised squeak, he wiggled around until he was mostly on one side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for the other to get comfortable.

Nothing happened for several minutes.

Eventually, Virgil opened his eyes to see what the issue was. All of his frustration melted away when he saw tears running down Deceit’s face.

“Hey,” he whispered, sitting up. “What’s wrong, Dee?”

Deceit just shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He shook, as though holding back a sob, and Virgil immediately reached out for him.

“Shit, okay. Can I touch you? Is that okay?” He tried (and failed) to keep his voice from sounding panicked. Another pang of sympathy pain ran through him, making him hesitate. Deceit gave a tiny nod in response anyways, and Virgil moved forward, pulling the other side into a hug.

“I’ve got you, Dee.” He whispered. “It’s okay, you can cry if you need to. I’m here.”

Deceit shook his head, hugging his knees closer as another sob shook his entire body. After several long, worrying moments, he slowly put his legs down, opting instead to wrap his arms around Virgil.

Virgil held him close, one of his hands moving to rub circles into Deceit’s back. “There you go. You’re okay, buddy. You’re safe here.”

They spent a while like that, with Virgil whispering reassurances and Deceit silently fighting back sobs, but eventually Deceit stopped shaking, and Virgil could feel his grip growing weaker. Hoping he wasn’t making a stupid decision, Virgil leaned back as slowly as he could, laying down with Deceit still held to his chest.

The smaller side tensed up for a moment, stiff and unsure, before he slowly relaxed.

“This okay?”

Deceit’s only response was a quiet little snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests! Ask about the au! Holler at me! @PaltryPrice on Tumblr.


End file.
